


My Sweet Highness

by olive2read



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Role Flop, all the dubcon, also gaslighting, no war just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Prince Damianos of Akielos is sent on a diplomatic mission to Vere. Prince Laurent of Vere, liking the look of the royal visitor, takes the place of his assigned pleasure slave. Damen isn’t sure he wants what Laurent is giving but Laurent convinces him.





	My Sweet Highness

**Author's Note:**

> CW: massive dubcon and gaslighting
> 
> This is a **WIP**.

Laurent eased open the door to Damen’s chamber, congratulating his own foresight in oiling the hinges the day before as the heavy oak slid silently under his hands. He managed to close it again with the merest snick, hardly daring to breathe as his eyes darted to where the prince lay, still sleeping.

Laurent smiled to himself. The aphrodisiac he’d slipped into Damen’s drink the night before, which just happened to enhance sleep, had clearly not worn off. The drug was common among Verian courtiers who suffered from insomnia and liked a hard bout of sex to help them sleep but, prior to last night, Laurent had never used it, nor attempted to calculate the dosage for anyone, and he’d slept restlessly, worrying about having gotten it wrong. Well, some of his restlessness had been because of that and some, no, _most_ had been because he was so desperate to have Damen. He’d brought himself off twice already this morning at the thought of this and, as he padded across the floor, bare feet silent, his cock was already at half mast again.

 _Fuck me, but that’s a lovely sight,_ he thought to himself.

Damen, for all his pretty blushes during the heavily innuendoed dinner conversation last night, apparently slept in the nude. Laurent took a moment to glory in the sight of all those firm muscles laid out like a banquet. The prince slept on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, one leg partially curled up toward the other, his morning erection pointing half-heartedly toward the ceiling. For all its size, Laurent would bet good money that it wasn’t even fully erect and his own cock grew harder at the thought.

Laurent licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t _wait_ to taste that gorgeous monster and, his prey firmly in his sights, he climbed gingerly on to the bed.

Masochist that he was, Laurent didn’t allow himself to dive right in. He wanted to do this properly. He wanted the prince screaming his name, begging him for release. So for a few moments Laurent simply lay on his side, head propped up one hand. When he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he reached out and softly, so softly, brushed his fingertips along the shaft, all the way from the springy curls at the base to the thick head. Damen’s cock twitched and grew a bit but the prince himself showed no signs of waking.

Pleased, Laurent continued the feather-light stroking until Damen’s cock was bobbing merrily, seeking after his fingers when they weren’t touching it. Only then did he lean over and pull the head of that beautiful cock into his mouth. A quick suck and he released it. Damen made a low, quiet sound, half murmur, half whine, shifting his legs slightly so they were just a bit more open. Still he slept. Laurent smirked. This was going better than he’d dared to hope.

He wet his lips and this time it was whisper kisses that went up Damen’s shaft. Ignoring the head, he moistened his lips and took them down again to the base. Damen made another of those small delicious sounds as Laurent nuzzled his nose into the hair at his crotch. Laurent took the opportunity to take first one, then the other of Damen’s balls into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around them as Damen shifted his legs again. Laurent worked his way back up Damen’s shaft and this time when he got to the top he pressed his tongue flat against the vein as he once more took the head into his mouth.

Damen’s hips bucked under him and Laurent pressed his hands firmly into them, holding Damen still on the bed as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth, alternating with tongue swirls and more of those soft, flat presses.

Laurent lost himself in the joy of having Damen in his mouth, feeling the prince writhing under his hands, and making a sloppy mess of his cock.

Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair. Not tugging him off but gripping hard, as though fighting to keep from pushing Laurent further onto the amazing cock. He looked up into the startled brown eyes of a very flushed Damen, breathing hard as he watched Laurent swallow his cock. As their eyes met, Damen’s cock pulsed in Laurent’s mouth and Damen moaned. Laurent held his gaze. He could feel that Damen was getting close and he wanted so much to see his face when he came.

Sure enough, seconds later Damen threw his head back and gave a hoarse shout as bitter warmth flooded Laurent’s mouth and throat. Laurent greedily sucked down every drop, relishing his first taste of the prince.

He pulled off gently and found Damen looking at him dazedly.

He couldn’t stop the predatory smile that formed on his lips, so he leaned down and kissed the now-soft and oh-so-sensitive tip of Damen’s cock. Damen whimpered and so Laurent followed that kiss up with another, this time to Damen’s hip and was delighted by another whimper. He kissed his way across Damen’s belly, dipped his tongue and lapped gently at his navel, and then hovered his mouth over Damen’s nipple, covering it in hot, damp air until Damen gave another small moan. Laurent rewarded him by taking the nipple gently between his teeth and tugging slightly. This time Damen’s moan was tinged with shock and Laurent wondered if no one else had yet discovered the sensitivity of these charming nubs. He bit down harder as he pulled more firmly and felt Damen’s hand in his hair again. Not wanting to linger there just now, he filed the information away and continued his way up Damen’s chest, tonguing his collarbone, nipping at his neck, before, _finally_ , bringing his mouth down over Damen’s.

Damen opened for him immediately and Laurent, never one to miss an opportunity, swept his tongue inside, letting Damen taste himself. The prince must have enjoyed it because he sucked Laurent’s tongue deeper into his mouth and brought one hand to the back of Laurent’s neck.

Laurent pulled back and gazed fondly down at Damen, shaking his head and removing the hand from his neck.

“Ah, ah, ah, my sweet highness,” he murmured, relishing Damen’s blush at the endearment. “You’re not the one in charge of this encounter.”

Damen’s eyes widened and Laurent leaned down to kiss him briefly, almost chastely in comparison, to lessen the sting of his words.

“Who ... are you?” Damen asked.

Laurent leaned in to suck the base of Damen’s throat. Damen made a delectable sound and Laurent smiled against his skin, thrilled with Damen’s responsiveness. He pulled back to meet Damen’s gaze. “I am Laurent, my sweet highness. I am here to serve your pleasure during your visit to our fair Vere.”

A look of puzzlement crossed the prince’s face. “You’re a pleasure slave?” Laurent made hmmm sound and settled his lips back over that spot on Damen’s neck. He nipped gently, then soothed with soft caresses, then nipped again. He knew he shouldn’t leave a mark but with the prince floundering under him in pleasure, he couldn’t truly resist. “But, uhghn, but I requested, gods, yes, gods, erm, I requested a woman.”

Laurent sat back to admire the contrast of the redness he’d created against the prince’s exquisite olive skin. “We do not allow that in Vere,” he said. At Damen’s look of confusion, Laurent raised an eyebrow and continued. “Surely you were made aware of our customs to prevent the siring of illegitimate offspring?”

Damen shook his head and Laurent sighed, wondering if any other aspects of Vere’s laws and protocols would bring them into conflict during this visit. He fervently hoped not, as he wanted as much time in Damen’s bed as he could manage.

“Unmarried people, including visiting royalty, are not allowed to take bed partners that could result in offspring outside of the official line of inheritance,” he explained. “The rules are somewhat more flexible once a person has wed but the court will not provide you with a pleasure slave who could become pregnant. You could, of course, request someone else to serve you during your sojourn here.” He leaned down to kiss his mark, enjoying the feel of the skin warming under his lips. Between nips, he asked, “Are you displeased with my services thus far, my sweet highness?”

“I ... what? No, no, I-I ... you were incredible.”

Laurent chuckled. “Was I, my sweet highness?” He moved his mouth to Damen’s lips, teasingly kissing around them without actually bringing their mouths together. Damen’s lips sought his but he remained just out of the prince’s reach. “I’m so happy to have pleased you.” Damen flushed again. “Would,” Laurent asked, interspersing his words with kisses, moving back down along Damen’s throat to the mark, lingering there for a moment before continuing down his chest, “you” kiss “like” kiss “to” kiss “experience” kiss “the” kiss “other” kiss” things” kiss “I” kiss “can” kiss “do” kiss “with” kiss “my” kiss “mouth?” As though to demonstrate, Laurent took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, tracing circles around the other with his fingers.

“I, erm, I,” Damen blushed and nodded, then tried again. “Y-yes,” he whispered.

“Good, my sweet highness. My mouth is hungry to serve you further.” At that, Damen flushed a bright scarlet and Laurent smiled. “I see no reason to stop.” This time when he took Damen’s mouth the kiss was hard and demanding, firmly establishing that Laurent was in control. Damen initially tried to give as good as he got but quickly melted under him. Laurent could feel Damen’s cock perking up again, no doubt thanks to the aphrodisiac.

He released the prince’s mouth and met his gaze once more. “What of you, my sweet highness? Would you like to bring me pleasure?” Another blush and a tentative shrug.

“I don’t, erm, that is, I’ve never, I mean,” Damen tripped nervously over his tongue before blurting, “I’ve never done that before. For a, for a man. I, erm, I don’t know,” Damen trailed off as Laurent put a finger over the prince’s lips.

“Shhhh,” Laurent soothed. “Don’t worry, my sweet highness, I don’t expect you to suck my cock.” Damen’s face went red again and Laurent wondered when the prince would catch on to the satisfaction it gave him, knowing the explicit wording made Damen uncomfortable.

“Wh-what, then? You-you said I had to pleasure you.”

“No, my sweet highness.” He kissed the tip of Damen’s nose. “It is for me to serve you. I had thought, based on your response to my mouth, that you might wish to give me some small satisfaction in return, but if that is not the case,” Laurent shrugged and began to pull away, hoping the prince would take the bait and, sure enough, Damen’s hand reached up to clasp his shoulder.

“Wait, no, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I’m sorry.” Damen released Laurent and rubbed his hand through his hair, clearly nervous.

Laurent swooped in and claimed his mouth again, giving reassurance and kissing away some of the nerves. “Oh, thank you, my sweet highness. I was simply hoping you’d allow me to serve you again, in a different way. I am, after all, here to serve your pleasure. That is what brings me pleasure.” The near-constant flush now covering Damen’s face and neck suffused his olive with such a pleasing pink glow, Laurent mused. He leaned his thigh into Damen’s half hard cock and the prince gasped. “Would you like that, my sweet highness?”

Damen bobbed his head up and down and Laurent rewarded him with another sweet kiss, as he rummaged in the pocket of his robe for the small bottle of almond oil he’d brought. Uncapping it, he poured a bit onto his palm as Damen watched.

“What’s that for?” Damen asked. His tone was half rapt fascination and half trepidation.

“It’s to bring you pleasure, my sweet highness, as is everything I do for you,” Laurent replied, kissing Damen again as his fingers slipped under the prince’s balls and circled his hole. Damen jerked at the first probing touch, but Laurent took that moment to deepen his kiss and Damen didn’t break away.

Laurent played lightly with Damen’s hole, kissing him deeply all the while, until the prince became accustomed to the sensation and relaxed under his touch. Damen tensed again, however, as his finger pressed in to the first knuckle, wrenching his mouth away and staring at Laurent in shock.

Laurent leaned a bit more of his body weight on to Damen, leaving his finger where it was, and kissed down along his collarbone then licked one of the prince’s succulent nipples, laving it with his tongue until Damen gasped and squirmed beneath him, pulling Laurent’s finger further inside, no doubt unintentionally.

“Very good, my sweet highness,” Laurent coaxed, kissing his way back up to Damen’s mouth. “Remember, this is all for your pleasure. Trust me to know my duties.”

Damen gulped and visibly tried to make himself relax. “I-I’ve never ... before.”

The poor boy must be even less experienced than Laurent had assumed. He’d wondered, when Damen hadn’t recognised the oil, but some slaves preferred spit or only did such things in the bathing pools. Damen was older by at least a few years and, as such, the gaps in his sexual education were shocking. Laurent wondered that the pleasure slaves of Akielos had so declined in effectiveness since his last visit to that court, two years before. He’d feared, when concocting this plan, that the prince would recognise him but clearly the golden boy of the neighbouring kingdom who’d been polite but distant, hadn’t yet made the connection.

“Oh, my sweet highness,” Laurent leaned in and kissed Damen, then slid his lips over the prince’s jaw and down his neck before settling once more over the mark he was making. “Such a sweet,” kiss “sweet” nip “highness” kiss. “Thank you for allowing me to be your first. I shall treasure this moment.” So saying, Laurent quirked his finger and found the bundle of nerves inside him and Damen moaned.

“There, you see, my sweet highness?” Laurent asked, brushing against the spot. “Everything I do is in service to your pleasure.”

Damen moaned again, his cock coming fully to attention as Laurent continued to finger that special gland. Laurent inserted another finger and sucked hard at his mark on the prince’s throat.

By the time he’d inserted a third finger, Damen was practically begging, flailing and trying to fuck himself on Laurent’s fingers, though it was clear he didn’t even know himself what he was begging for. “Yes, oh, oh yes, oh please, yes.”

“Does that feel good, my sweet highness?” At Damen’s jerky nod, Laurent continued. “Would you like more?” He purred into Damen’s ear, smiling as Damen’s eyes rolled back in his head and the prince choked out a few more ragged cries of “yes” between his moans.

Laurent removed his fingers from Damen’s ass and drizzled some of the oil over his own cock, giving it a few quick tugs as he coated himself.

“Wait,” Damen’s brow furrowed, “w-what are you d-doing?”

Laurent smiled at him. “I’m preparing myself to serve you, my sweet highness.”

Damen shook his head and pushed himself up on to his elbows. “B-but, wait, I-I don’t think, that is, what are you d-doing w-with y-y-your ... y-your ... ” he trailed off, clearly unable to say it.

Laurent caressed the prince’s face with his free hand and smiled when Damen leaned into the touch. “With my cock, my sweet highness? Are you asking what I’m going to do with my cock?”

Damen swallowed audibly, then gave the barest hint of a nod.

“I’m going to give you pleasure, my sweet highness.” Laurent leaned down and nibbled one of the prince’s ears. Damen shivered beneath him. _Interesting, his ears are as sensitive as his nipples._ Laurent continued around the shell of the ear, tugging with his teeth, sliding his tongue in and around every crevice, as Damen shuddered and moaned. “Mmmmm, my sweet highness, won’t you let me give you this?”

Damen, eyes glazed, took a moment to understand the question. “I-I-I don’t, erm.” Laurent paused in his attentions to Damen’s ear and the prince hurried onward. “I-I-I’ve never, w-w-w-with a m-m-m-m-man-n-n.”

“Shhhhhh, my sweet highness,” Laurent cooed, returning to his ear and blowing gently across it. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Damen relaxed and Laurent’s smile grew feral, hidden though it was behind Damen’s ear. The prince clearly thought he’d been let off the hook and that would never do. After everything they’d done this morning, he needed to be inside Damen. His cock leaked at the thought of breaching the handsome prince and, regardless of the prince’s nerves, he wasn’t leaving this in the fantasy realm. “Trust me, my sweet highness, you definitely want this.” Laurent 

Damen jolted as he notched his cock at the prince’s entrance. He started to shake his head, then froze at Lauren’t sardonic look.

Laurent cocked an eyebrow and Damen flushed, then looked away. “Come, now, my sweet highness. We both know you want this, very much.” At that Damen met his eyes once more and began to shake his head. Laurent reached out a hand to stop the movement and caressed the prince’s jaw, then gripped it more firmly, saying sternly, “Oh yes. I saw how desperately you fucked yourself on my fingers.”

Damen flushed and stammered, “th-th-that’s diff-different.”

“Is it, my sweet highness? I don’t think so. Remember, I asked you if you wanted more and you couldn’t agree fast enough. You begged for it.” At that, Damen dropped his gaze. Laurent gave him another moment to protest and grunted in approval when no such protest was forthcoming. He gentled his tone and said soothingly, “oh, my sweet highness. You’ll enjoy this, I promise. I’m going to give you what we both know you crave.” The prince’s eyes widened with alarm but before he could say anything more, Laurent reclaimed his mouth and pushed inside.

Gods, the prince was tight and Laurent nearly came at the feel of the first clench of that slick heat. He stilled and took a deep breath, then pulled out and thrust in again. Laurent gripped the prince’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and shifted him up, bending his legs into his chest. Damen gave a very satisfying cry and bucked under him. Laurent reached a hand up and pinched one of the prince’s nipples and was pleased to note that Damen’s cock was back to being very interested. He shifted his hand to Damen’s shaft and gave him a few firm tugs. It wasn’t long before the room once was more filled with the pleasing sounds of the prince’s refrain of “yes” and “please”. 

Laurent began to thrust faster, jerking Damen’s cock in time with the movement of his hips until Damen seized, spurting thick streams of cum between them, and cried out “Laurent!” Hearing his name on the prince’s lips, his most intense fantasy come to life, brought Laurent to completion. He thrust twice more, hard and brutal, then gave a shout of his own and spilled inside the prince’s tight heat.


End file.
